roblox_avatar_the_last_airbenderfandomcom-20200215-history
Water Tribes
The Water Tribes are two of the world's four nations and five sovereign states. They are both peaceful places and the homeland for Waterbenders. Both Southern and Northern Water Tribes can only be accessed if the gates are open. This protects them from unwelcome guests such as the Fire Nation. They only way to get in without the an open gate is with a Flying Bison, War Balloon, or bending. Water Tribes are also the spawn for Waterbenders. The Southern Water Tribe The southern water tribe is located on the west of the Fire Nation. It's the home of all waterbenders except Hama. It's just a small vilage with the most of the place covered in ice. Icebergs are floating everywhere. You can get two kind of boats, theres a small boat but fast and a big one to carry friends with you. Northwest of its main village is a fire navy crusier that spawns soldiers ' The Southern Water Ships' The Southern Water Tribe's big ship has 7 seats which means that you can bring 6 more friends with you. It sails on the average big boat speed. The Souther Water Tribe also has small 1-man boats which are faster than the other boats. They have a wood browny color like the big ships and look totaly different from the black metal Fire Nation Ships The Northern Water Tribe The Northern Water tribe is located on the back of the Air Temple. The North Pole is the homeland and spawn of Master Pakku a great waterbender and member of the White Lotus. Unlike the Southern Tribe the Northern Water tribe is large, full of houses and buildings. ' Northern Water Tribe Ships ' ' ' The Northern Water Tribe only has a small warship used to take down other ships fast. In-game it is used to travel across the world of avatar fast with your friends. It can only carry You and 2 of your friends, but it is the fastest boat you wll get if you want to travel with your team unlike the Fire Nation's ships. Special Buildings The North Tribe is famous for its palace-like the Fire Nation. North tribe itself is the most spiritual place in the world of avatar as it is built to protect the two moon spirits. ' Spirit Oasis ' The Spirit Oasis is a lush garden and pond located in a cave deep within the Northern Water Tribe's capital city at the North Pole. The Only "special building" the Sothern Water Tribe has its the medic hut. There you will find Kya anytime you want and get potions to heal yourself or ask her to take care of your wounds. Small Islands The Water Tribes have two other Islands that generally go unnoticed. One of which is the Strange Island, essentially located between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe. While not found in the traditional World of Avatar, this island was probably added either as a joke to ThatDanceBoy's friends or as a showcase of his building and scripting knowledge. Either way, the island holds many secrets and makes an excellent sparring ground. The Maze Perhaps the most used feature of the Strange Island is The Maze. Accessible only by asking a blue figure (who is believed to represent ThatDanceBoy's spirit) "Why", this stone labrinth is very difficult and is rarely completed. While those who finish experience a secret room with a message from the creator, there is no way to teleport back to the Strange Island or either of the Water Tribe, so players must Reset to escape.Category:Four Nations